deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chara vs Goku Black
Goku_Black_vs_Chara_(1).jpg|chara vs goku black (base) ssr GB vs c.PNG|chara vs goku black (rose) MZ VS C.PNG|chara vs merged zamasu description Undertale VS Dragon Ball Super. The Two dark doppelgangers go toe to find out who is the superior warrior? Will Black find himself unable to surpass Chara's determination? Or will Chara fall to Black's KI? interlude https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uihVrASDQhU scythe: the doppelganger. everyone has one, and they make great villains, but these two may not be as evil as you think. soul: Chara dreemurr, the human monster Deadpool: and Goku Black, the judgement god. I'm Deadpool. scythe: I'm scythe. soul: and I'm soul. and it's our job to analyze their weapons armor, and skills to find out who would win...a DEATH BATTLE! ''' Chara https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YzpTB-QZufc scythe: OH MY GOD WE'RE DOING IT AGAIN!! WHY ARE WE COVERING THE F@CKING UNDERTALE STORY AGAIN!!! '''soul: (slaps scythe) SHUT UP!! I thought chara was your favorite undertale character. scythe: she- Deadpool: they. scythe: THEY are, but I don't wanna over this story again. (sighs) So there was a war years ago where humans trapped monsters in a mountain. soul: one day chara dreemurr fell into the underground for a not so nice reason, and met a fluffy goat boy named asriel. Deadpool: they became friends, almost like siblings. in fact chara was adopted by the dreemurr family. then chara watches a plan so stupid, it just might work. scythe: THEY downed poisons flowers, died, and had they're soul absorbed by asriel. Now sharing a body with their brother, Chara and asriel crossed the barrier. background * name: Chara Dreemurr * age: unknown (about 10) * gender is unknown * AKA: the human dreemurr, the fallen child, the demon who comes when people call it's name. * the soul of determination * likes: monsters, green, chocolate * dislikes: humans, a lack of chocolate * considered undertale's antagonist scythe: both chara and asriel tried to collect seven human souls, but asriel was brutally hurt. He returned to the under ground and died. asriel became flowey, we covered that before. Chara became nothing but a lost soul. sold: then, a how knows how many years later, a human named frisk fell and chara got attached to them, and eventually possessed them. now alive again chara's life became...REALLY FUCKING CONFUSUING!!! Deadpool: by confusing it means chara could do...JUST ABOUT ANYTHING. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YTy9v9a7Tmo scythe: Chara's weapons on choice in the real knife, with multiples attack power by 99%, while they're heart locket reduces damage taken by 99%. They also carry around healing times. weapons, armor, and stats * HP: 99 * LV: 20 * real knife: 99% ATTK buff * heart locket: 99% damage reduced soul: the butterscotch pie, made by her adoptive mother toriel, heals chara to full HP. Nice cream heals 16 HP. Temmie flakes heal 2 HP. Good old hotdogs heal 20 HP...I'm hungry. scythe: glamburgers heal 27 HP, and the legendary hero heals 40 HP and increases chara's attack strength. and finally, the steak in the shape of mettaton's face heals 60 HP. items * butterscotch pie * nice cream * temmie flakes * hotdog * glamburger * legendary hero * steak in the shape of mettaton's face Deadpool: then we have chara's soul. the soul of determination. determination is what kept chara alive after death, and allows chara to save and load. soul: there are also cases where determination has powered people up, like with undyne. scythe: combined with all this chara has done some amazing things. in the pacifist timeline, chara managed to save every single monster. even the murderous, and previous death battle winner, flowey the flowey because, as it turned out, he was chara's own brother asriel. in the genocide timeline chara was able to kill every single monster, and ONE SHOT THE UNIVERSE! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lGaneyDfyls feats * saved all monsters in pacifist timeline/run * killed all monsters in genocide timeline/run * one shot the universe weaknesses * chocolate? (maybe) * requires a body of determination to posse to do shit * soul can destroyed, witch would probably kill chara for good. * cannot harm ghosts soul: chara does have weaknesses though. they can only posse a body with a determination soul. they can't harm ghosts like naptablook, and their soul is their weak point. if it's fully destroyed, chara can't come back...we think. ' scythe: still, let's do our best not to piss off this...what 10 year old with the power to destroy worlds? okay. ''chara: Interesting. You want to go back. You want to go back to the world you destroyed. It was you who pushed everything over it's edge. It was you who led the world to its destruction. But you cannot accept it.You think you are above consequences. Goku Black https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iHG5aIEdO50 scythe: time travel is sin. '''soul: you're serious? scythe: well is was to the immortal god known as zamasu. Deadpool: one day, after super saiyan 2 goku kicked his ass, zamasu decided mortals where BAD. He killed his mentor gowasu, and switched his mind with Goku's. from that day forth he was known as...Goku Black '' Goku black: background & info * real name: zamasu * age: unknown * height: 5'9" * weight:137 Ibs * the mind of zamasu with the body and power of Goku scythe: Black used the time ring to travel to Future Trunk's future and teamed up with that timeline's zamasu. With two mortal hating warriors lose, the only hope were trunks, goku and vegeta, who time traveled to trunks future. but they where not enough. zamasu: background & info * name: zamasu * age: unknown * height: 5'9" * weight: 137 Ibs * immortal scythe: combined both zamasu and Goku black are a deadly duo. Both black and zamasu are adept in Ki usage. Ki is used for flight, small energy blasts, and both are able to sense the ki of others, and even god kid due to both of them being gods. '''soul: the two went on a rampage, destroying all mortal life in all twelve universes..exept for earth cause saiyans. ' Deadpool: but zamasu and black are capable of so much more. both can crate small Ki knifes which extend from their hands. as well as that they can create large Ki balls and rain them on their enemies. soul: plus black can use several of goku's abilities like the Kamehameha and the Instant ''' '''Transmission. Black also uses the divine lasso, where he impales you with Ki spikes and blows you up. Black is insanely powerful, going against super saiyan 2 goku without transforming. skills and powers * flights * Ki sensing * Ki blasts and beams * Ki blasts * Kamehameha (goku black only) * instant transmission (goku black only) * divine lasso (goku black only) scythe: but when things get dicey black and use his trumps card to pull out ahead: he can power up and reach the level of super saiyan! this form boosts black's power by 50%, the super saiyan standard. super saiyan goku black * hair turns gold * eyes turn green * gold aura * 50% power boost * no time limit scythe: and if necessary black go turn the dial up to 11 and turn super saiyan rose, witch goes up to the level and can ever surpass super saiyan god super saiyan goku and vegeta! super saiyan rose goku black * turns hair, eyes, and aura pink * insane power boost * gains a british voice? (wtf?) soul: then, when things go bad, they can fuse into merged zamasu. merged zamasu has a HUGE power boost over normal black and zamasu. he's also still immortal. ''' merged zamasu * godly power * immortality * flight * massive power boost over black and zamasu '''soul: despite this, they do have some weaknesses: both are quite cocky, black thrives for a good battle due to being in goku's body, merged zamasu isn't stable, and the fusion body can be destroyed witch will count as a K.O. weaknesses * both are quite cocky * zamasu's immortality does not make him invincible * black thrives for a good fight (something to due with it being goku's body) * merged zamasu is unstable * merged zamasu's body can be destroyed scythe: still, zamasu is the hero of his own story. to him, ridding the world of mortals will cleanse the universe, making it a better place. to zamasu, he's the misunderstood hero of his own story...but let's be real: he's committing genocide. merged zamasu: My form is justice! My form is the world! Revere me. Praise me. This noble and beautiful... immortal and most powerful god... Zamasu! DEATH BATTLE! scythe: alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate one and for all! soul: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!! (mount ebott, post true pacifist ending) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QyPR77rg1to Frisk was walking away from Asriel after a short talk, only for Chara to fly up and posse them. Chara instantly turned around and ran over to Asriel, giving him a hug. Chara: ASRIEL, I MISSED YOU!! Asriel: C-CHARA!? The two hug each other, sharing some time together before Asriel turned back into Flowey. Chara got up and walked all the way back to the castle and took off Frisk's blue sweater and put one of her old one's back on. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lsoLYWTzqSY Flowey: Chara what are you doing? Chara: I'm gonna make sure the surface is safe. Chara grabbed some healing times, her locket, and knife. She ran to the exit and climbed out of mount ebott before running off. (much later) Chara was walking though a forest when she saw a house. Chara ran over to it and climbed up the back deck, only for a Ki blast to send her to the ground. Goku Black: I do not know who you are, human child, but you will die! Chara: If I must kill for the safety of my family, so be it! Goku Black: Remember the name of Goku Black mortal, for it will be the name of the last person you ever see! FIGHT!!! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y4VNZdsjveE Black moved first, rushed up at Chara and throwing multiple punches. Chara dodged the attacks and kicked Black in the gut before slashing him with her knife. Black growled and kicked Chara in the face before throwing her into a rock. Black charged up a quick energy attack before blasting a huge Ki wave at Chara. Chara jumped up and kicked Black in the head before landing behind him and attempting to slash him, only for black to form a Ki blade surrounding his left hand and use it to counter Chara's knife. Chara jumped back only for Black to fly over and punch her though the house she had seen. Black attempted to stab Chara, but the dreemurr girl rolled out of the was and stabbed Black in his arm. She the started slashing black all over before he powered up and turned super saiyan, his hair and aura turning gold. Chara: YOU TRANSFORMED!! Just like anime i used to watch with mister g-GAH!!! Chara was met with a powerful punch to the gut, sending her flying. Chara slammed into a bolder as a golden black energy blast flew towards her. Goku Black: KAMEHAMEHAAAA!!! The black Kamehameha sent Chara flying before black grabbed her and punched her into the air. Black flew after Chara and slapped her away before using instant transmission to follow her. (west city ruins) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OnxAKF8G-5Y Chara flew though a few builds before she hit the ground. She stood up only for black to rush forward at attempt to hit her. Chara countered by ducking and kicking Black in the gut and slamming him to the ground. Black threw Chara off as Zamasu flew over and landed by Black. Zamasu: having trouble with a mortal? Let alone a child? You are a disgrace. Goku Black: Don't let that cute face of her's fool you, she's deadly. Chara: I thank you for the complement! Zamasu: All the same finish eradicating her, the saiyan's will arrive soon. Black rushed at Chara and tried to stab her with his hand blade, only for Chara to duck under it and head-butt Black in the gut. Chara then started stabbing and slashing Black. Zamasu growled and flew over to Chara, kicking her away. Zamasu: the damn child will ruin everything. Zamasu charged up a energy blast only for Black to get up and push zamasu away. Goku Black: I will kill her on my own, I do not need help Black rushed over at Chara, who sidestepped the attack and punched Black. Black shot a KI blast at Chara, who just dodged it. Chara then threw black to the ground and stabbed him. Chars: sorry for holding back, I just wanted a good fight. You may die now. Black stood back up and sent out a powerful pulse of energy as he started powering up. Black's aura and hair turned from gold to a pinkish color. He had transformed into super saiyan rose. Goku black: My will, my beauty, my very being towers above all! Love and laughter, not always. Chara: Your...kind of a creep. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B2jVbSI9H4o Black suddenly stabbed Chara with his Ki blade, smirking as her blood dripped onto the blade. Black: Honestly, you are an appetizer. No, something less than a appetizer. Chara: I'm the demon who comes with people call it's name. Chara slashed black cross the chest and ran behind a building before eating a hotdog quickly. Another blast launched Chara into a wall before Black grabbed Chara and slashed her black before throwing Ki needles into chara. The needles stabbed chara in multiple spots before exploding. Chara flew back as Black rushed at Chara again shooting a few week Ki blasts. Chara threw her knife into Black's chest, causing him to fall into a building. Chara stood up weakly, eating nice cream and glam burger. Zamasu growled and flew up ,creating a supernova. Zamasu: You know, I think I have a insta-fix for this situation! I'm going to blow you and this hole miserable planet into nothing! Isn't that fun!? Chara: no...not really. I have a family. Zamasu threw the ball, causing it to destroy the planet, and Chara and Black along with it. Chara's soul floated in the blackness of space when the dust settled before her save file popped up, allowing chara to reset. (west city) Chara's eyes widened as Zamasu flew up. Chara gripped her knife and threw it at Zamasu. Black got up and rushed at Chara. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fT9t3FGdFEI Chara: Tim to rock the dragon! Black charged at Chara and kicked her back as he shot another Ki wave. Chara dodged and kicked Black in the face as she tripped the pink haired super saiyan. Black tired to get up, but Chara grabbed his left arm and twisted it, causing the bones to break the Black to scream out in pain. Zamasu: you dare interfere with a god's justice!? Chara: you? A god? Bullshit! Chara caught her knife and charged at Zamasu, dodging energy blasts coming her way. Chara jumped up and slashed Zamasu across the chest. Zamasu fell over as Chara start walking away. Suddenly Black and Zamasu flew together, a white light engulfing both of them. When the light faded, Zamasu and Black had fused together. merged zamasu: My form is justice! My form is the world! Revere me. Praise me. This noble and beautiful... immortal and most powerful god... Zamasu! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b1dGSon8NWg Chara: you are not the one who decides this worlds fate! Chara rushed at merged zamasu and slashed him a few times, only to be kneed in the gut and blasted away. merged zamasu: mortals, you think you may touch gods. It insults me. '' Chara swung her blade violently, trying to breach zamasu's defense. Zamasu used his Ki blade to counter the fury of strokes before blasting Chara with his arrows of judgement. ''merged zamasu: Chara Dreemurr, you are sinner. You manipulate time for your own advantage. For that, you die with this planet. '' Chara charged at Zamasu and jumped up, charging one last strike. Chara: LET ME ASK YOU SOMETHING ZAMASU!! . . .do you wanna have a bad time? Before zamasu could answer chara slashed him across the chest. Zamasu started healing and Chara slashed again. Chara: because if you don't give up now! Chara delivered another slash to zamasu's chest. Chara: you won't like what happens next. Zamasu growled and tried to slash chara with his Ki blade ''merged zamasu: DIE! Chara jumped up and swung her blade down zamasu's center, cutting though him like a hot knife through butter. Chara landed as zamasu's body split in two and exploded, zamasu's soul shattering into millions of peaces. Chara chuckled and ate the butterscotch pie peace she had Chara: get dunked on, bitch. K.O.!!!! Chara and the monsters are shown helping rebuild west city. Zamasu and Black are causing trouble in hell. K.O.! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0cYmJj90Ucc&t=520s soul: HOT DAMN, THAT'S A DEATH BATTLE! scythe: this was a close match, black defiantly put up a great fight, his super saiyan forms making battle easier, however he could not match chara's insane strength and power. Chara healing items and locket allowed her to take all the punishment delt her way, and give back just as much. Deadpool: even fusing with zamasu wouldn't help much, as Chara has tanked attacks from asriel, who's far beyond merged zamasu. '' advantages and disadvantages Chara * +stronger * +more durable * +smarter * +more experience * +healing items * +resetting * -slower * -zamasu and black together would be tricky Goku Black * +faster * +him and zamasu together are tricky * +fusion caught chara off guard * -weaker * -less durable * -less experience * -no healing * -no counter to resetting '''soul: even if merged zamasu could survive chara's timeline destroyer, which is most likely at multiverse level, his soul likely would not. looks like zamasu is all SOULED OUT! get it?' scythe: the winner is Chara dreemurr. next time NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE!!! "it's hero time!" "here comes the spider man!" Ben 10 vs Spider-Man Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Psychopaths' themed Death Battles Category:Scythe Watch Category:Knife Wielders Category:Knife Fight Category:Human vs God themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017